Aye Mere Zindagi Tu Mere Saath Hain
by The Mystery Princess
Summary: Pass ho ya dur...himmat to dete hi rahoge bhai...a family os based on duo...ZINDAGI HAAR MANNE KE LIYE NAHIN...LADNE KE LIYE MILI HAIN...HAAR MANNE SE PEHLE...just peep in...{COMPLETE}


_Any resemblence to the reality is mere coincidence.._

* * *

His mother's soft touch on his forehead indicating the highest sooth to him...he knew that he would have to get up now...today was the day of result declaration of the board exam for 10th standard...he had fallen asleep last night without having dinner...

Seeing him waking up...his mother moved away his head...he opened his eyes and suddenly he realised that he was laying on bed all alone covered by blue sheet...the colour he hated but lovf by...

He pressed his lips tightly in pain and buried his face in pillow...his mother Priyanka understood this and put his hand on his head...he gripped her hand tightly...Priyanka fondled his head for sometimes...and left...

He got up after a while and came to hall...he saw his father ACP Pradyuman was tieing his shoe lace...he glanced at the wall clock...it was nearly 7 am...Pradyuman looked at him and came to him...he patted his arm once and said something...

He narrowed his eyes and by lip reading he understood he was saying...

Pradyuman: best of luck Daya...tumhari result zaroor achcha aayega beta...be brave...

He managed to give a merely nod...Pradyuman sighed and left after giving one more pat on his arm...Daya went to breakfast table and sat on his chair...and suddenly stopped after having a glance of the empty chair beside him...

He forcefully turned his gaze towards the dining table and discovered only four slices of toast were left in his plate...he applied butter on them and took it alone silently after spreading suger on them...and engrossed in thought...

 _The breakfast episode was total reverse till one year ago too...then breakfast used to start in 6:30 am...then breakfast used to be synonymous to a series of humour..._

 _Pradyuman was gripping the spoon of milk cornflakes in one hand...and was buttoning his shirt with other hand...resulting in splitting of milk cornflakes on the shirt...Priyanka shouted..._

 _Pradyuman: offo!...kal hi to maine aapke woh wali shirt dhoyi thi...aaj hi ganda karna tha aapko?..._

 _Pradyuman ran to wear another shirt in hurry...and as the result..._

 _Abhijeet,who was elder than Daya by one year,laughed and said..._

 _Abhijeet: lo ho gaya ek aur button ka ram naam satya hain!..._

 _Daya: bas bhaiya kitna chedega mom dad ko?...pehle hi to yahan kurukshetra yuddh start ho chuka hain...aag mein aur ghee mat dal please..._

 _Abhijeet: main kahan ghee dal raha hu Daya?...agar main ghee na bhi dalu par aag to jalega hi...aag to lag hi chuka hain chote...ab fire brigade bula le...warna...(dramatically)...warna kahin The Burning Train ki tarah The Burning House na ban jaye..._

 _Duo shared a high five with loud laughter burst...Pradyuman and Priyanka smiled disappointedly seeing them..._

Priyanka's touch on his shoulder brought Daya back to present...he looked at her with blank eyes...Priyanka was much scared seeing those blank eyes...but she controlled her emotions and said something...Daya narrowed his eyes and tried his best to read her lip movement...but failed so said...

Daya: main samjha nahin mom...phirse kahiye kya kaha aapne?

Priyanka felt sad and helpless seeing her deary younger son's state...she said slowly...

Priyanka: taiyar ho jao beta...result lene jana haina?...result dekhe tumne?...(after a pause)...Abhijeet ke laptop pe?

Daya now understood what she was saying...understanding the last sentence,his face hardened...he said in firm tone...

Daya: nahin mom...woh bhaiya ka laptop hain...(in lost tone)...uska bohot dil tha ki woh hi sabse pehle mere result dekhega laptop mein...to please aap rehne dijiye...

Priyanka rushed out from the room hearing the last sentence...she hid herself in kitchen trying to supress her tear burst...she hid her face in her palms and murmured...

Priyanka(wept): kyun chale gaya tu Abhi?...ek baar bhi apni is maa ki yaad nahin aaya tujhe?...tere jane ke baad mano ghar ki jaan hi chala gaya...please wapas aa jaa na beta...yahan is ghar mein sab haste to hain...par woh hasi nakli hota hain...har hasi ki piche mujhe chupe hue aansoo aur dard dikhayi deta hain...tere bina koi khush nahin hain beta...har din har pal sirf tera yaad hume tadpata hain...tujhe to doctor banna tha na...humne to roka bhi nahin tha...to tu is tarah chala kyun gaya beta?

She heard the ringing of doorbell...she wiped away her tears and went to open the door as Daya could not as he was unaware that doorbell had rung...

Priyanka opened the door and discoved Pradyuman's bosom friend Salunkhe outside...she smiled and welcomed him...

Priyanka: aare bhai sahab!...what a pleasent surprise!...aap yahan?...

Salunkhe: haan bhabi...darasal mein aaj Daya ka result niklega na to use himmat dene aa gaya...

Priyanka: bohot achcha kiya...woh kamre mein hain...aap jaaiye main chai lati hu...(in lost tone)...shayad aaj use himmat ki zaroorat hain...jo hum nahin de pa rahe hain...aur jo de sakta tha woh to...

Salunkhe(softly): bhabi!...

Priyanka left while wiping her tears...with a sigh,Salunkhe went to Daya's room and saw him standing near the window..looking outside...he went to him and put hand on his shoulder...Daya turned with a jerk but smiled to see him...he said...

Daya: uncle aap yahan?...

Salunkhe said something...Daya narrowed his eyes and understood his lip movement as...

Salunkhe: bas dil kiya aur milne chala aaya...kyun achcha nahin laga?

Daya: nahin uncle bohot achcha laga...aap khade kyun hain?...baithiye na...

Salunkhe sat on bed...and said something after smiling at him...Daya by lip reading understood...

Salunkhe: tumhare liye ek gift laya hu...tumhe bohot pasand hain woh...

Daya: kya?

Salunkhe forwarded a packet of dark chocolate towards him...Daya starred at it...

 _While returning from bureau...Pradyuman had brought 2 dark chocolate bars for his deary sons...Abhijeet had gone to watch movie with his friends in multiplex...so he hand the chocolates to Daya...and got busy to watch TV..._

 _Abhijeet returned at dinner time and sat in the table...after sometimes Pradyuman asked..._

 _Pradyuman: Daya...beta tu ne tere bhaiya ko chocolate to diya na?_

 _Daya: haan haan dad...wahan study table ke upar hi rakh diya hain...janab khaye ya na khaye iske marzi..._

 _Abhijeet: Daya woh chocolate real mein table ke upar hi haina?...ya tere stomach mein dhundna hoga mujhe?..._

 _Daya(like a cute boy): mom...dad...dekhiye na..._

 _After an hour..._

 _The Satam family had sunk in ocean of sleep...suddenly they all woke up with a jerk hearing a sharp scream...it was Abhijeet's scream...who was standing beside the study table holding the chocolate bar in hand..._

 _Pradyuman and Priyanka rushed to their sons' bedroom...and discovered Abhijeet in that condition...seeing them,he dropped the chocolate and rushed to laying Daya and began to beat him madly with..._

 _Abhijeet: Daya ke bachche tu ne firse mere chocolate khaya...upar se...aaah!...front ke sare daant hila diya..._

 _Priyanka discovered the truth...and began to shout..._

 _Priyanka: Abhi...tu ne firse brush karne ke baad khaya hain?...itna bada ho gaya hain...zara sa bhi akal nahin aaya hain...sare daanto mein cavities lagaye bina chain kahan milega tujhe?...aisa doctor banega tu?...yeh sikhayega apne patients ko?..._

 _Pradyuman picked up the 'chocolate' bar and bursted out in laughter seeing the content...it was a piece of tiles which Daya had collected from the dump of debris left behind the house after the renovation of their house..._

Daya returned to reality with jerk due to Salunkhe's touch...he looked at him with teary eyes and said in moist tone...

Daya: main yeh nahin le sakta uncle...kabhi nahin...bhaiya ke jane ke baad se maine chocolate khana chod diya hain...aur fir yeh to bhaiya ka favourite chocolate hain...aap unhe hi dijiye...please uncle...mujhe force mat karna...and I am sorry for hurting your feelings...par yeh mujhse nahin hoga...chocolate ki har ek bar ke liye main aur bhaiya humesha ladte the...par unke jane ke baad mujhe kabhi dil hi kiya chocolate khane ki...mujhe maaf karna uncle...par chocolate mat dijiye...bhaiya ko de dijiye...

Daya rushed to washroom leaving teary Salunkhe behind...he went to Abhijeet's framed photograph which hanging in wall...he kept the chocolate packet on a table nearby...and rushed outside while supressing tears by pressing his lips against each other tightly...

* * *

Daya entered the washroom and turned on the shower after standing under it...he was getting totally drenched...his clothes were getting wet...but his brain was too hot...revolving the memories of the black day in his mind...

 _As Daya's 10th board exam was next year...his mind needed to be freshen up...so after 9th standard's final exam...whole family decided to visit duo's aunt's house for a week..._

 _Duo was very happy and excited regarding this visit as they knew a visit to aunt's house was synonymous of enjoyment and fun...they got ready with excitement..._

 _Before leaving,Daya was watering the jasmine seedling,which he had sown in the garden,in heavy quantity...he was pouring buckets of water on the poor seedling repeatedly...Abhijeet arrived there and said..._

 _Abhijeet: it is nessessary to water plants regularly for growing it...yeh kya tujhe flower vase lagta hain ki ek din pani bharke rakhega to pura mahina chalega?...pichle baar morning glory plant mein bhi thik se pani nahin diya...is mein zaroor dena warna iska bhi ho jayega...(dramatically)...ram naam satya hain..._

 _Daya: dekh bhaiya...bekar mein pat pat mat kar...pichle baar to tu ne apne merrigold pedh pe bhar bhar ke roz pani diya tha?...to woh kyun mara?..._

 _Abhijeet(shocked): arree!...keede kha gaye to mera kya galti?..._

 _Daya: wah!...mera kya galti?...tu ne pesticide spray kyun nahin kiya?..._

 _Abhijeet(irritated): maine hazar baar kaha hain ki pesticide spray karne se pedh poisonous ho jata hain...it is not the way I want my flowers...got it?_

 _Daya(mimickring him): got it..._

 _Abhijeet(with anger): Daya..._

 _Daya(mimickring him): bhaiya..._

 _Their fight could have continued till long but stopped as their mom interfered..._

 _Priyanka: offo!...Daya,Abhijeet kya bachcho jaise lad rahe ho tum dono?...journey se pehle jhagda ya ladai absagun hota hain beta...chalo sorry bolo ek dusre ko...(sternly)...bolo sorry..._

 _Daya(unwillingly): sorry bhaiya_

 _Abhijeet(unwillingly): sorry chote..._

 _They went with their mother...Daya signalled his brother something which indicated that the fight would go on..._

 _The journey began and continued smoothly until their car faulted...Priyanka was taking a nap,she woke up and started to scold her husband as..._

 _Priyanka: offo!...ho gayi na gadi kharab...kitne baar kaha tha kal subah ki raat ko bureau se laut te waqt gadi check karwa ke lana...par mera koi sunta kahan hain is ghar mein?...main bakti rehti hu aur aaplogo ko apne marzi ka karna hota hain...ab bhukto...aur...(throwing fiery glance on smiling duo)...tum dono muskurana band karo...  
_

 _Pradyuman jumped in rescue of his deary sons...he hurried said..._

 _Pradyuman: Priyanka cheenkho mat...pani mein thodi na gire hain hum...achcha khasa bheed bhad bhari jagah hain...garrage bhi zaroor hoga aass pass hi...main jake dekhta hu...(thinking something)...achcha chalo tum bhi aao...pass mein hi ek mall hain...kuch shopping karlo...(turning towards backseat)...Abhijeet Daya tum dono yahin raho...kahin jana mat...Abhijeet Daya ka khayal rakhna...use kahin jane mat dena...thik hain?_

 _Daya: dad main bachcha thodi hu...jo kho jaunga..._

 _Abhijeet(with tease): nahin nahin dad yeh bachcha nahin hain...yeh to mumma ka bhi nanaji hain...haina bade nanaji?  
_

 _Daya(with anger): dad mom aaplog bhaiya ko bhi sath le jaiye...mujhe akela rehna manzoor hain...par iske saath nahin..._

 _Priyanka: nahin...tum dono sath hi rahoge...(in strict tone)..samajh gaye?_

 _They left...duo remained sitting in car...Daya was too much angry with his elder brother...Abhijeet saw that and said with a naughty smile..._

 _Abhijeet: bahar jayega Daya?_

 _Daya turned towards him in happiness...but in the very next moment remembered that he was angry with him...so said in angry tone..._

 _Daya: mom dad ne maana kiya tha..._

 _Abhijeet: wah! wah! Janab aaj bade obedient bane huye hain...unke aane mein abhi at least half an hour hain...chal aaja..._

 _Duo got down from the car and began to enjoy the fresh air blowing outside...suddenly Abhijeet said..._

 _Abhijeet: kal agar main na raha to tu kya karega Daya?...tu to har baat pe mujh pe dependent haina?...yeh achchi baat nahin hain...  
_

 _Daya: tu humesha aisi baat kyun karta hain bhaiya?...mana kiya na...mujhe pata hain tu kabhi mujhe chodke nahin jayega...haina?  
_

 _Abhijeet: nahin re mere bhai...kahan jaunga tujhe chodke?_

 _At that moment,a loud sound of blast could be heard...as if thousands of chocolate bomb bursted simultaneously...the earth shook terribly...and a big ball of fire emitted from Pradyuman's car standing just behind duo..._

 _Daya could not understand what was happening...he could only feel that Abhijeet had wrapped him in his secured shell and laid on the ground keeping his little bro under him...covering him with his own body...painful screams...balls of fire...streams of blood...burning odour...and above all the odour of the perfume used by Abhijeet...he did not remember anything after that..._

 _Daya opened his eyes hours later...he felt that he was lying on a hospital bed...he saw Priyanka was sitting beside his bed and was sobbing,covering her face in her bandaged palms...her hair length was too short due to burning...she had bandages in some other places too..._

 _Daya felt a piercing pain all over his body...he tried to sit up with a jerk but felt a pull in his left palm...he turned to found drips channel attached with his body...now he looked outside the glass door..._

 _Pradyuman was sitting outside and was crying like a mad...Salunkhe was present beside him...trying to console him but himself too was sobbing..._

 _A chilled fear passed accross Daya's spinal cord...he once looked at his body and then shouted..._

 _Daya: BHAIYA KAHAN HAIN?..._

 _And he was compelled to stop the very next moment...he knew he had shouted in very high pitch...everyone present there had looked towards him with jerk...but why could not he himself..._

 _The whole thing became crystal clear for him within a moment...during the bomb blast in their car...Abhijeet had laid down on ground covering him with his body...the flames of the fire could not give even a blister on his body through that shield of pure love but Abhijeet was not able to save himself...but he had saved his soul,his Daya by sacrificising his own life...performing the duty of an elder brother...a best friend...a real companion...  
_

Daya opened his eyes with a jerk and rushed out of the washroom with a loud hearty 'MAA'...

Priyanka was talking with Salunkhe in the hall...she,without wasting a moment,rushed to his son...reaching the room,she hugged her younger son tightly in her arms...Daya was shivering,somewhere due to the wet clothes he still was clad in...and somewhere due to extreme pain he was suffering but never expelled out...Priyanka tried to console her son...

Priyanka: Daya...Daya shant ho ja beta...dekh aisa thodi na karte...

Suddenly she stopped realising the bitter truth that her Daya was not able to listen her...he could not listen...he had lost his listening power in that incident...she pressed her lips against each other in pain...while handling Daya with excellence...remembering that black era of post blast period...handling Daya all by herself was not easy at all for her...since then Pradyuman had become ruthless for the criminals and much caring for Daya and her...

 _Daya had not gone to see Abhijeet's dead body brought from the morgue...he had not even desired to...perhaps he could not see that burnt body which was once beautiful like a flower..._

 _Daya had denied to take admission in any special school for deaf children...as he needed a lot of time to learn the sign language used by children who were deaf since birth...Pradyuman and Priyanka were ready to give the enough time required...but Daya said..._

 _Daya: mom dad agar main special school mein admission liya to mera yeh saal barbaad ho jayega...(after a silence in low painful tone)...maine bhaiya se promise kiya tha ki 10th ke board exam mein uski tarah hi star marks launga...us promise ka kya hoga?...main yeh nahin kar sakta...mujhe star marks lana hi hoga...uska sapna pura karna hi hoga...please...aaplog mujhe ek mauka dijiye...please..._

 _They could not deny...Daya was enrolled to his school again..._

Daya separated himself from his mother and wiped away his tears...Priyanka smiled and said something...Daya understood by lip reading...

Priyanka: jao beta kapde badalke aao...school bhi to jana haina?...

She left...Daya changed his clothes and sat on the bed looking at his neat and clean study table...his eyes filled with tears as some lines came to his mind...

 ** _Tu aur tera yeh untidyness ki adat..._**

 ** _Tujhe kya safai se allergy hain?..._**

 ** _Khabardar jo mere cheezon ko hath lagaya...ganda kar dene mein kabhi koi galti nahin hoti janab ko..._**

 ** _Tera study table main kyun saaf karu?...personal attendent hu tera?..._**

Daya looked at it and a painful whisper came out from his mouth...

Daya: dekh bhaiya ab kitna saaf sutra rakhta hu sab kuch...tujhe ab kabhi mera kaam karna nahin padega bas ek baar wapas aaja...kabhi tere cheezon ko ganda bhi nahin karunga...bas tu aaja...tu nahin hain to mujhe kuch achcha nahin lagta yaar...jis din se tu gaya hain apne saath is ghar ki khushiyan bhi le gaya...kabhi tujhse jhagra nahin karunga...kabhi tujhse nahin ladunga...kabhi marunga bhi nahin...(in moist tone)...bas tu aaja...

He remembered he had got much help and support from his teachers and classmates especially from his best friend Sachin this year...Sachin used to provide him all the handwritten notes and xeroxes regularly...Daya's maths teacher had taught him by doing same sums again and again in his notebook...english teacher had written his every lecture in the blackboard of his coaching class...but mentality of everybody was not same...

 _Daya was entering his geography teacher's house to take tuition...he noticed his classmates Suraj,Anjalika and Daksh was standing outside the gate...he passed a smile to them and crossed the gate and bent to take off his shoe...suddenly he stopped and noticed the lip movement of those three...he understood that they were saying...  
_

 _Daksh: guys bas ek baar Daya ki luck ko to dekho...kahan humlog aur kahan woh...uska dad mahan ACP Pradyuman se badla lene ke liye criminals ne unke gadi bomb se uda diya aur humare bich yeh deaf aa gaya...teachers to use jake hall mein bhi notes supply dete agar de sakte to...he is so lucky guys...  
_

 _Anjalika: aur nahin to kya?...tumlogo ne dekha na how teachers favour him..._

 _Seeing Daya was standing stunned looking at them...Suraj asked them..._

 _Suraj: tumlog sure hona ki yeh gadha truely deaf hain?...mujhe to lagta hain ki he is pretending to be so for gaining extra sympathy..._

 _Daya could tolerate no more...he ran to return home and rushed to his room...he jumped on bed and burying his face in Abhijeet's pillow...cried out his heart..._

 _None had stopped him...none had tried to enter his room after pushing the locked door...none had rushed to ice cream parlour to buy strawberry ice cream for him...the person,who used to do all these,was only smiling...from the photograph hanging from wall..._

Daya stood and began to get ready for going to school...he remembering the enormous mental strength he had gained after crying overnight that day...if he was a donkey then three of them were nothing but dirty flies which a donkey could drive away by moving its tail only...he coul do it...he must do it...he would have to do it...for Abhijeet...his deary bhaiya...he studied whole night...wrote and practiced answers night after night...his head used to burst in pain...hand got swollen...but he tolerated...he was determined...he was determined to achieve his goal...

Daya clad in his school uniform came out from his room...before that bitter incident...Pradyuman's driver used to drop Abhijeet in college and Daya in school...nowadays,Daya went to school with Sachin in a pull car...but it was not going to come today...

Bidding good bye to Priyanka...Daya came out to street...he,with extreme alertness,crossed the road...and boarded an auto...he starred outside the auto while it ran towards his school...

He entered the school and stood in queue to collect his certificate and marksheet but everyone broke the queue to give him way...being surprised,Daya looked towards everybody's face...he saw Suraj,Anjalika,Daksh there,who immediately left the place as soon as their eyes met with him...

He went to Principal madam who forwarded him the marksheet and certificate with proud smile...Sachin came towards him running and began to say something with tears of happiness in eyes...he was extremely happy...Daya read his lip movement and understood...

Sachin: Daya...Daya tu...tu 10th standard ki board exam mein humari state mein ninth aaya aur humari school mein topper...tu samajh raha haina yaar?...(Daya nodded)...tu khush to haina yaar?...aur aaj Abhijeet bhaiya bhi kitna khush honge...haina?...

* * *

Daya entered his bedroom and smiled at Abhijeet's photograph hanging on wall...he went to it and murmured in happy tone...

Daya: bhaiya tu sun raha hain?...aaj mera result nikla hain...main state mein ninth aaya hu...tu dekh raha haina?...tu khush to haina?...aaj tera bohot yaad aa raha hain...tu hota to sabse zyada khush tu hi hota...haina?...tu mujhe apna aashirwaad zaroor dena...tu khush rehna...

He felt as if Abhijeet was saying to him...

Abhijeet: wah re chote!...wah!..achche marks lake dikha hi diya tu ne aakhir...apne is bhaiya ko bhool to nahin gaya na?...

How would he forget his Abhijeet...his bhaiya?...his saviour...how would he forget his Abhijeet's last wish?...

 _ **Jism marne se**_

 _ **insan marte nahin**_

 _ **bas badal jata hain woh**_

 _ **kuch fakat yaad mein**_

 _ **zinda ho jata hain**_

 _ **khud ba khud har ghadi**_

 _ **uske har jikr mein**_

 _ **uske har yaad mein...**_

 _ **hum bhula kar use  
**_

 _ **bhul sakte nahin**_

 _ **isliye bhul jane ki**_

 _ **parwa nahin...**_

The jasmine tree outside the window was almost white with flowers...

* * *

 **dil ke rishte aise hi hote hain...jab sath ho samne se hausla aur himmat dete hain aur jab door ho to un rishton ki yaadein hume himmat dete hain...**

 **True relation never dies...**

* * *

motivation kab kahan se mil jaye kuch pata hi nahin chalta...kabhi dukh hume motivate karta hain...kabhi haar...

To aaplog bhi is nanhi behna ko motivate karne dher sare review dena haan...

Aur please mujhe aap kehna bandh kijiye...main ek 18 saal ki 'nanhi munhi bachchi' hu...

Aaplog mere liye pray karna as main bhi ek 12th standard ka board examinee hu...

please r and r


End file.
